defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Skevur
|mention = |gameimage = |voiceactor = |tv = x |game = }} Mr. Skevur is a stocky unattractive middle-aged castithan resident of the city of Defiance. He lives in a streamlined silver two roomed car trailer near the tent city. He has an inordinate appreciation for Christmas decorations, a nasty disposition, and skills with knives. He engages in a wide variety of criminal and immoral activities. Nolan is seeking information about Kenya Rosewater who has been kidnapped by bio-man Ulysses. Datak Tarr leads him to the trailer of the roughed up and increasingly anxious Skevur, who he describes as the most recent object of Ulysses' affections. The ouside and inside of the trailer are decorated unseasonably with Christmas decorations: strung lights, garlands, plastic santas big and small, and a really big santa head. Skevur is terrified, in pain, and has a cut on his neck, as he was previously visited and beaten by Datak's men. Nolan recognizes, when Skevur refuses to answer his questions, that Datak had set the situation up to make Nolan appear an ineffective bully. Skevur had been instructed not to answer Nolan's questions even if he was being beaten. Then Nolan says that Datak would swoop in whisper in his ear and the answers would flow, thus Datak would look like a hero. Datak, when asked by Nolan if this is close, says close enough, but for the record he had no intention of whispering in this disgusting man's ear. Skevur asks if he can now tell Nolan what he knows, but Datak says that he doesn't care what he does. Relieved that he doesn't have to go through another beating, Skevur thanks Rayetso. He then tells Nolan that he helped Ulysses set up a lab (where Ulysses and his partner have been making the drug adreno) in a downed stratocarrier about 30 clicks beyond the pass, and that's where Nolan will find Kenya. Datak is telling his wife Stahma Tarr how Kenya has refused him as a client. He describes her as needing an education and that he felt that she was going out of her way to disrespect him. He says that he has half a mind to send Skevur over there with his skinning knives to ask her. Stahma distracts him and tells him to put all thoughts of that stupid woman far from his head. Skevur has a market stall where he is selling surgical masks to terrified people, because of the outbreak of plague in Defiance. Trade is brisk, people thrust scrip into his hands and rush to put them on. He calls them good for most diseases and encourages customers to get 'em now. His stand is decorated with a single string of pink Christmas lights. Alak Tarr on the radio is saying that the hemorrhagic fever spreads through skin-to-skin contact, so gloves are helpful, but breathing masks, which he starts to call lousy, are a waste of your money. Skevur has had a radio on in his stall and abruptly turns it off. The person next in line who had been about to hand him the money, walks away. The next man in line sees them go, but when asked by Skevur, "How about you?", buys the mask regardless. Later, Irisa comes upon a group of castithans throwing rocks at Irathients who are unloading their roller. The castithan standing in front of the castithan mob and who seems to be leading it is Skevur. He yells, "Dirty Iraths, leave and take your disease with you." The Irath Nizar stands on the roller prepared to shoot his bow at them, but Irisa stops him. She tells the castithans to go to their homes, before they are infected. Skevur, very hauty tells her that they are immune to her disease. Irisa lunging at him and snapping her teeth says that they are not if she bites him. Whatever the truth of this statement, Skevur's eyes bulge and he jumps back shuddering, before he slowly turns and walks away.